


Love is blind

by ItaRoma42



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Prumano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaRoma42/pseuds/ItaRoma42
Summary: All Romano wanted to do was to just eat his cannonli in peace, but a weird German guy was trying to seduce him! [[A terrible Prumano one-shot, human AU.]]





	Love is blind

All Romano wanted to do was to just eat his cannonli in peace, but a weird German guy was trying to seduce him! Like, seriously could this guy get any creepier?! 

When he had walked out of the Italian bakery and sat down at one of the small tables outside on the far corner, Romano didn’t really notice the other male sitting across from him a few tables down on the opposite corner until their eyes met. And the German kept staring, with his piercing red eyes. Normally Romano would’ve found the unique eye and hair color to be interesting (and attractive but he would never admit that), but not in Germany, and not when the person was deadpan staring at him while slowly taking long licks from his chocolate gelato. It was making Romano extremely uncomfortable on top of already feeling vulnerable in an unknown territory. 

The Italian then thought that maybe the albino zoned out and just so happened to be staring at him. Everyone has those awkward moments of coming to and realizing what they’ve been looking at for the pass few minutes. Taking a bite of his sweet, Romano assured himself that this was the case. Hazel eyes met red ones once again and Romano’s eyebrows furrowed together as he began to wonder how deep of a day dream the other man was in until something caught the Italian off guard. The German ran his thumb along the bottom of his lip then brushed his tongue against it, never braking eye contact with Romano and oh my god, was that a smirk?! Romano could feel heat rushing up to his face as he turned away and began to choke on his dessert. As he managed to regain his composure the brunet glanced around him to see if anyone else had noticed the creepy bastard. Sadly no one was sitting outside with them, and the people walking by didn’t even so much as glance at the two. Looking down at his connonli, Romano lost all interest in finishing it. Turning his head back up to the other man, Romano immediately regretted it because now the creep was turning the cone in his hand while licking the side, then proceeded to do the same thing as he did earlier. Why was this man turning him on but creeping him out at the same time?! Romano didn’t understand and he was ready to throw a chair at the German. 

The Italian glared at the German, though his deep blush could’ve said differently. The albino was not at all fazed, instead he just simply traced his forefinger down the corner of his smooth lips then enclosed them around the tip of his finger. Romano looked away again as he loosened the tie around his neck from the sudden heat wave. Yes, it was cloudy, but Germany could be pretty humid as well! He debated on whether or not to strangle the man or give the creep what he wanted. Running a hand through his hair, Romano thought it best to get something out of this before he committed murder then flee back to Italy. Before Romano could make his move however, he saw out of the corner of his eye the German pull out his phone and raise it up to his face, then sigh and put it back inside his pocket. Wait, that was it? Was this all the creep wanted? To make someone hot and bothered then walk away?! Romano could feel himself fluming with anger as he watched the man get ready to leave. The albino picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder and while still holding his ice cream in one hand, he picked up a long white cane with a rubber tip at the end that resting on his chair out of sight. 

Romano’s jaw dropped in disbelief as the German began to walk down the sidewalk toward Romano’s direction. The Italian shut his mouth as the albino passed him then buried his face into his hands as he rested his elbows on the table. The creepy bastard was blind and now Romano looked like an idiot. The brunet spat out a long string of curses at Germany and his little brother for living here as he gathered his things and stormed off in the opposite direction of the albino. As Romano passed the chair the albino was once sitting in, Romano kicked it for good measure and promised himself if he ever saw that man again he’d give him a piece of his mind even though he doubted it didn’t matter. No one runs into a stranger for the second time in Berlin anyway.


End file.
